emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleansing Jade Peak
|chinese_title = 洗石峰 |status = Exists |disciples = 300 disciples: #Xu Pei #Luo Fenghua #Zhang Yu |former_members = *Leng Shizhi |era = !?8#42 |type = !Place |world = !Mortal Emperor World#42 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#42 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#42 |sect = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect#42 |first_appearance = 42-Mentioned |history = Origin The is one of the many peaks in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect at which the new disciples study the Merit Laws under instructions of the Sect's higher-ups. Current Era The Cleansing Jade Peak had 300 disciples and Sectional Leader Zhou served as their instructor. Sectional Leader Zhou's Dao instruction was with everyone gathered in one place. The sessions that he instructed on were very short, and they were akin to force feeding. He presented the cultivation methods and their variations once; whether the disciples could understand, that was up to the individual disciples. New Instructor Later on the Elders decided that Li Qiye will temporarily replace Sectional Leader Zhou and will be a new instructor of the Cleansing Jade Peak. In order to make things difficult for Li Qiye, Sectional Leader Zhou assured the disciples of the Cleansing Jade Peak that Li Qiye is a useless trash, and, if anything happens, no one will help or protect him. Because of that, once Li Qiye appeared at the Cleansing Jade Peak, he was immediately berated and cursed by disciples to go away. Luo Fenghua, as the most talented and powerful disciple at the Cleansing Jade Peak, challenged Li Qiye but was quickly beaten by him. Li Qiye then beat all 300 disciples with the Serpent Punishing Stick. Some of them tried to escape, but were thrown back by Nan Huairen and still beaten. After the beating Li Qiye left the Cleansing Jade Peak, while someone informed Sectional Leader Zhou about the events. A Beating Once More The next day Li Qiye was again challenged by Luo Fenghua, who asked for a fair match, without using the Serpent Punishing Stick. Li Qiye agreed and used the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique instead, seriously injuring Luo Fenghua with a simple kick. Li Qiye then again beat all 300 disciples with the Serpent Punishing Stick. The beating repeated the next day, with Luo Fenghua again being the first and everyone else after him. On the fourth day, however, the first person wasn't Luo Fenghua, but another disciple, Zhang Yu. He volunteered, because in his opinion it was no matter in which order they were beaten or how they pleaded for mercy; Li Qiye will still beat them all ruthlessly for challenging his authority. Li Qiye's True Intentions After beating Zhang Yu, Li Qiye explained, that if he was really unhappy with their behaviour, he would have killed them all already. Xu Pei was the first person who realized that Li Qiye wasn't just beating them for challenging his authority. He attacked their weakest points to help them to see and fix their flaws and thus increase their strength. Appreciating her intelligence, Li Qiye appointed Xu Pei as the head of all disciples on the Cleansing Jade Peak. He then gave her pointers about flaws in her Merit Laws. Xu Pei's words enlightened other disciples, afterwards, each disciple was carefully studying each blow from Li Qiye. Even though they were getting hit, each disciple still remembered Li Qiye's every strike. Now, everyone wanted to know the flaws in each of their moves and actions. Some wanted to cover their flaws, so that they wouldn't be beaten so badly by Li Qiye; some wanted to use this opportunity to see their own weaknesses and to raise their own cultivation. Alas, the other disciples weren't as lucky as Xu Pei; Li Qiye was only beating them, he didn't give them pointers. After beating everyone, Li Qiye gave them three days of rest to carefully think about their flaws. Being beaten by Li Qiye, even though the majority of the disciples suffered from agonizing pain, these last three days, caused all of them to open their eyes. Many meticulous disciples theorized Li Qiye's strikes, and they had fruitful harvests regarding the flaws within their techniques. Especially when these flaws were found out by pain; this made the disciples remember them very well. Training Three days later Li Qiye once again started the beating, but this time he commented each of his strike and gave pointers to every disciple. Even though Li Qiye was brutal, his teachings were true knowledge; all of the disciples greatly benefited. With Li Qiye's one-on-one instruction and beating out the flaws of individual disciples, this gave each disciple a clear understanding for their cultivation. A few short days of Li Qiye's instruction were more fruitful than what they were studying for two or three years with Sectional Leader Zhou. With his new status as an ambassador between the Sect and the Gate, Nan Huairen had too many duties now, so, after the first few days, he wasn't able to accompany Li Qiye to the Cleansing Jade Peak any longer. Instead, Li Qiye had ordered Li Shuangyan to accompany him. Li Qiye had beaten the 300 disciples for another ten days, and completely remolded all of them regardless of their cultivations and flawed techniques. Dao Lectures After half a month of beating, Li Qiye gave lectures about the Jade Spiral Merit Law and Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's other basic merit laws. His insights into them shocked even a genius like Li Shuangyan, while the 300 disciples were completely conquered by him and became Li Qiye's diehard supporters. Protector Mo also inadvertently heard Li Qiye's Dao instruction and it startlingly granted him great benefits. Li Qiye then inspected every disciple's Fate Palace, Life Wheel and Physique. He discovered that Zhang Yu cultivated the wrong Merit Law because Sectional Leader Zhou had mistakenly identified his Physique. It resulted in a stagnation of Zhang Yu's cultivation for many years. If he continue, there will not be a half step of improvement. The only choice he have is to destroy his cultivation and start everything from the beginning. Zhang Yu was frightened by this, but eventually agreed and Li Shuangyan destroyed his foundation under Li Qiye's order. With the cultivation of all 300 disciples set on track, Li Qiye allowed them to self-cultivate for the next six months, and only preached on the Dao every once in awhile. Conspiracy After half a year of peace, Sectional Leader Zhou appeared on the Cleansing Jade Peak all of a sudden. Sectional Leader Zhou summoned all of the disciples to check their cultivation and heavily criticised and beaten all of them. Luo Fenghua and several other disciples managed to escape. They rushed to the Lonely Peak to ask Li Qiye for help. Li Qiye realized that it was a trap for him, but even so he followed to the Cleansing Jade Peak. Li Qiye defeated Sectional Leader Zhou, but Zhou summoned a law enforcement team that "coincidentally" patrolled nearby. This law enforcement team was formed from the Cao Xiong's supporters and was led by his disciples, Protector Hu and Leng Shizhi. They immediately framed Li Qiye in many crimes and used it as an excuse to attack him. Only then Luo Fenghua's group realized that it was a trap for Li Qiye. Li Qiye, however, shocked everyone when he easily killed Protector Hu, Leng Shizhi and others. Killing sectional leaders and a protector was a huge crime, punishable by death. Luo Fenghua and other disciples tried to persuade Li Qiye to flee to escape from death, but he nonchalantly refused and said that it was a self-defense, not murder. Soon after, Cao Xiong, Dong Shenglong, Gu Tieshou and other Elders received the news and rushed to the Cleansing Jade Peak. Cao Xiong and Dong Shenglong blamed Li Qiye in betraying the Sect and killing his fellow disciples and the law enforcement team, but Li Qiye easily reversed the situation and forced Dong Shenglong to retreat. Abandoned by Dong Shenglong, Cao Xiong still tried to incriminate Li Qiye. His follower Sectional Leader Zhou accused Li Qiye in teaching wrong merit laws to the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples and undermining their cultivation. Gu Tieshou then asked several disciples about Li Qiye's teachings. He and other Elders were shocked by Li Qiye's knowleadge and insights. New Appointment Three months later Li Qiye started to rearrange the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye chose the most talented Sect members and divided them into four groups. The third group were the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples with Xu Pei as their leader. After being personally trained by Li Qiye for a long time they became the Sect's future pillar. Evil Infested Ridge Around a month later Li Qiye gathered a group of sect members, including all disciples from the Cleansing Jade Peak, and led them to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. After entering the Ridge Li Qiye led the group to the Cassia Lotus Tree and left them under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials. |geography = The is one of the many peaks in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. |description = }}